Surrender
by gngrlvr1
Summary: Sequel to 'Submission'. What happens when percy and Oliver get caught in the act. Warnings inside.


Pairings:Percy/Oliver, Harry/Cedric  
Rating:NC-17  
Warnings:Slash, D/s, graphic anal sex, language, oral, facial, underage (Harry is sixteen), complete PWP.  
Summary: Sequel to **'Submission'** What happens when Oliver and Percy get caught in the act?  
Disclaimer: Don't own them. I just do dirty, dirty things with them. ;)  
Authors Note: This story totally got away from me. These are some very very horny boys.

Percy stood in the clearing, slowly removing his clothes. Oliver would be here soon and he needed to be ready. He briefly wondered just what Oliver would do to him if he wasn't ready by the time he got there. Shivers ran up and down his spine and his cock twitched as he remembered the last time Oliver punished him. He hastily pushed the thought away and finished disrobing. He folded his clothes and placed them on a nearby tree stump, then he knelt down on the blanket he'd placed on the ground earlier. He leaned foward onto his hands and knees and waited.

-oOo-

Cedric pulled his boyfriend into the forest, pushed him against a tree, and snogged him senseless.

"Ced", Harry managed when he broke the kiss, "someone might see."

"So?"

"Well, I don't fancy getting detention. We'll miss Quidditch practice, and you need all the practice you can get."

"Oh think you're funny? You're going down Potter."

"Mmm I certainly hope so." Harry replied with a cheeky grin.

Cedric moaned and kissed Harry again, grinding their hips together. Harry whimpered mournfully when Cedric broke the kiss and pulled away. Cedric just smiled.

"Come on, there's a clearing not far from here."

He grabbed Harry's hand and led him deeper into the forest. When they neared the clearing Cedric stopped short causing Harey to stumble. He helped Harry steady himself then pressed a finger to his lips, silently asking him to be quiet. Harry nodded. Cedric leaned in close so he could whisper into Harry's ear.

"There's someone over there."

Harry looked in the direction Cedric was pointing. He clapped a hand over his mouth to cover his gasp of shock at seeing Percy, a very naked Percy, on his hands and knees in the clearing.

"What's he doing?" Harry whispered.

"Looks like he's waiting for someone. Look."

They watched as another figure entered the clearing. Both of their eyes went wide as they recognised the other man as Oliver Wood. They shared an incredulous look then returned to the scene before them.

Oliver was standing in front of Percy now. He leaned down and gripped Percy's curls, pulling his head back so he was now looking up at Oliver.

"Mmmm you're such an obediant little slut aren't you?"

Percy nodded as best he could with Olivers grip in his hair. The grip tightened painfully.

"Say it!" Oliver demanded.

"I'm an obediant little slut."

"Yes you are. My pretty little slut."

He released Percy's hair and knelt beside him. He stroked Percy's back and Percy arched up into Oliver's touch, moaning softly.

Harry turned to Cedric and tugged at his hand.

"We shouldn't be here." he whispered.

"Y..yes, right, let's go."

As they were creeping away Harry stepped on a branch and the resulting crack echoed in the silent air. Harry and Cedric froze. They turned slowly to see if they had been discovered. They watched as Oliver leaned down and whispered something in Percy's ear. A second later Percy nodded and Oliver smiled and stood.

"Don't be shy, you're welcome to watch, but wouldn't you rather join us?" Oliver called out with a smirk.

Cedric and Harry shared a glance. Harry bit his lip and Cedric just shrugged. Cedeic took his hand and led him into the clearing.

"Hello Harry, Cedric. Please, come closer."

They moved to stand beside Oliver and looked down at Percy who still knelt on the blanket, head down.

"He's beautiful isn't he?" Oliver asked as he tilted Percy's head back.

Harry had to agree. The way the moonlight shone on his milky white skin, making it glow. His usually perfectly styled hair disheveled and framing his delicate face. Oliver slipped off Percy's glasses and large sapphire eyes blinked up at them.

"Percy, where are your manners? Greet our guests."

Percy smiled up at them.

"Hello." he said softly.

"No, a proper greeting."

Percy licked his lips and crawled foward. Long nimble fingers reached up and caressed Harry's burgeoning erection through his jeans. With his other hand he began stroking Cedric as well.

"You wanna see what a good little cocksucker he is?" Oliver asked.

They both nodded. Percy's tongue darted out to moisten his lips as he watched Cedric and Harry shed their trousers. Percy reached out and stroked Harry as he took Cedric into his mouth. Cedric moaned as his cock was enveloped by Percy's warm, wet mouth. He leaned over and captured Harry's lips in a passionate kiss as Percy swirled his tongue around the tip then let him go with a soft pop and turned to take Harry into his mouth. Harry gasped and tangled his fingers in Percy's hair. Oliver smiled and moved around to kneel behind Percy. He reached down and began stroking Percy's weeping cock. Percy moaned and the vibration made Harry's eyes roll back. Cedric bit his lip to keep from crying out as Percy hand sped up on his cock.

"Mmmm baby you look so good. I love watching that pretty mouth work."

"Oliver." Percy moaned before taking Cedric into his mouth again, hand now working furiously on Harry's cock.

"Mmmm looks like Cedric there is about to burst. Tell him you want him to cum in your mouth."

Percy released Cedric and looked up at him.

"I want you to cum in my mouth." Percy said softly then resumed sucking him off.

Those words, coupled with the actions of Percy's very talented tongue, sent Cedric over the edge and he came violently down Percy's throat. Percy gagged slightly but managed to swallow every creamy drop. He continued licking and sucking until he felt Cedric go soft then let him go. Cedric collapsed onto the blanket, utterly spent. Percy turned his attention back to Harry's swollen member. Only moments later Harry too was cumming into Percy's warm, willing mouth and once Percy had licked him clean he too collasped onto the blanket right next to Cedric. Oliver grabbed Percy by the hair and pulled him back against him. He gripped his chin, turned his head, and captured Percy's mouth in a mind numbing kiss. He could taste Harry and Cedric on his tongue and it made him even harder. He released Percy with a growl, pushed him down onto the ground, and flipped him onto his back.

"I'm going to fuck you now my pretty little whore. I'm gonna make you scream."

Percy whimpered as Oliver rubbed the tip of his erection against his tight hole then bit back a scream as Oliver sheathed himself to the hilt. Oliver reached up and twisted Percy's nipple causing Percy to cry out.

"I said I wanted to hear you scream bitch!"

Oliver slowly pulled out the rammed back in forcefully. This time Percy didn't hold back. He arched up and threw his head back, screaming so loud Harry reckoned they could hear him all the way in Hogsmeade.

"That's better. That's my obediant little slut."

Cedric and Harry watched as Oliver rammed into Percy over and over, reducing the redhead to a writhing, whimpering, incoherant mess. His long, slender legs were wrapped around Oliver's waist, pulling him closer. His fingers gripped the blanket beneath him. Olivers long, callused fingers wrapped around Percys aching cock, causing the redhead to moan loudly and buck wildly into the touch.

"You want to cum baby?"

Percy wanted to cum very badly, but knew he had to wait for Oliver's permission. He nodded furiously.

"Beg me for it. Beg me to let you cum."

"P...p..please l...let me c...cum." Percy pleaded.

"I. can't. hear. you." Oliver teased, punctuating each word with a sharp thrust.

Cedric and Harry were both very hard again and they were stroking themselves. They watched as Percy begged and pleaded for Oliver to let him cum. The blanket was now a twisted mass under them and Percy was now clawing at the soft earth beneath him.

"Look at you, getting yourself all dirty. I think you need a bath."

Oliver looked over at the other two meaningfully. Knowing what Oliver wanted, they both crawled over and knelt on either side of Percy. Oliver pulled out and stroked himself furiously. Seconds later pearly white strands shot from his cock onto Percy's stomach. The sight of that sent Cedric over the edge and he was cumming too, coating Percy's chest in the warm sticky fluid.

"Looks like Harry get's to cum all over your pretty face my pet." Oliver whispered.

Percy reached up and helped Harry bring himself off. He shot his load all over Percy's face and hair.

"Mmmm so beautiful. Now cum for me."

Percy screamed as his orgasm ripped through him He came like a volcano, spurting hot cum everywhere, then collapsed, trembling and spent.  
After a few moments, Cedric was the first to move. He stuck out his tongue and began licking Harry's cum from his face. Seeing this, Harry followed suit, lapping gently at Percy's chest. Oliver massaged his pale thighs, easing the sore muscles. Percy just moaned softly, unable to move amd soon drifted to an exhausted sleep under their gentle ministrations.

Once they'd licked him clean they turned to Oliver.

"Wow Wood that was..."Cedric began.

"Bloody brilliant!" Harry finished.

A slow smile spread across Oliver's face

"Yes, he's fantastic isn't he?" he said, still stroking Percy gently.

The boys murmured their agreement.

"Well you two had better get back to the school before someone notices your missing. I've got to get sleepyhead here home now."

The boys nodded and dressed then headed back to the castle. Oliver gathered his and Percy's clothes then wrapped him in the blanket, carried him beyond the anti-apparition wards and apparated them home.


End file.
